


The Beauty of Nature

by octopus_fool



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopus_fool/pseuds/octopus_fool
Summary: Bilbo tries to get Thorin to appreciate the beauty of nature.





	The Beauty of Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt of the B2MEM Bingo: March 10: N39 – Flower (Card 175 - Smells)

Thorin stared at Bilbo as he let himself fall into the grass during their walk. 

“Why are you setting up camp here? Bag End is only about five minutes away in…” Thorin pondered briefly and then pointed left “…that direction.”

Bilbo’s mouth twitched. “In that direction, actually.” He nodded to the right. “And I’m not setting up camp. I’m merely enjoying the beauty of the day, the beauty of nature.”

Thorin frowned doubtfully. “But I thought that was what we were already doing during this entire walk. That was the reason for it, after all.”

“Yes, and there’s no better way to add to that experience than by lying in the grass in the sunshine and listening to the birds. Come here, give it a try.”

Still doubtful, Thorin sank into the grass beside Bilbo. The birds sang, the sun shone and the bees buzzed. Thorin fidgeted. 

“What’s wrong?” Bilbo asked, rolling onto his side and propping himself up.

Thorin wrinkled his nose. “What’s that smell? A bit like cakes and a bit like soap.”

Bilbo stared at him in confusion before understanding dawned. Bilbo jumped up and ran to the edge of the clearing.

He came back holding a cluster of creamy-white flowers, which he held in Thorin’s face. 

“Is this it?”

Thorin grimaced and sneezed. “Yes. And it’s not any better up close.”

“I’m sorry,” Bilbo said and inhaled its scent deeply. “It’s called meadowsweet and it’s also edible.”

Bilbo tried it and Thorin pulled a face. Bilbo set the flowers aside as he settled back down next to Thorin. 

They lay in silence for a while, listening to the birds some more.

Finally, Bilbo started giggling. “Like cakes and soap? Really?”

Thorin huffed. “Smells are hard to describe. And you knew what I meant.”

Bilbo leaned over to press a kiss onto Thorin’s nose. “Almost immediately.”

Thorin decided that this was the perfect opportunity to distract Bilbo from the beauty of nature.


End file.
